


Ease Into

by korynn



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Ford Never Told Dipper His Life Was Actually The Notebook</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Dipper Fears for His Sanity Every Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease Into

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE ONLY MYSELF TO BLAME FOR THIS
> 
> Sorry for the Dipper POV I wanted to write something fluffy
> 
> Maybe I'll do a series of this
> 
> (Can everyone guess how many episodes of GF i've seen wih Ford in them? Hum??? Good LUCK)
> 
> ((My reintroduction to writing fic and I write a ship that might NEVER EXIST EVER GOOD JOB MEEEEE))
> 
> I blame Nikk for fueling my old man gay flames

Dipper’s trying his damnedest to ignore the blasting of music coming from the Shack’s attic, curled up under a tree outside with his own headphones on and a journal spread over his thighs. It’s not easy to tune out the world, but somehow he does. Maybe its minutes, maybe its hours, but Dipper doesn’t really bother checking his watch when the flash of green happens on the other side of their clearing. Eyes going wide, he watches a boy and what looks to be a drunk...scientist, step out of it, as smooth as walking through a doorway. It’s the slam of the front door and Uncle Ford’s voice that gets him to his feet, journal and his own notebook gathered quick to his chest. “Wait, what?”

 

The older of the two strangers is grinning at seeing his uncle, eyes bloodshot but focused, and he doesn’t even step back when Ford stomps down to him, crushes the man to his front in a very rough hug. The teen, the one looking terrified with big eyes, flinches and every line of him screams confusion, which Dipper can understand himself.

“Rick, what the hell, you thought you could just...sneak back, no phone call, no heads up?”

Ford’s shaking the man he calls Rick, and Rick’s just grinning back, unabashed in his amusement.

“Missed me, yeah?”

Ford scoffs, eyes rolling even as his cheeks flush, and Dipper feels his brain screech, seeing that. What? Uncle Ford can feel embarrassment?

“No….just...your portal triggered alarms and Stan’s gonna be--”

“Stan’s still kicking it with you? What happened to college dreams?” Rick’s smirking instead now, and whoa, he looks so predatory, like he’s looking for a soft spot to just jab.

 

The teen huffs, then walks off, and Dipper spots his chance, lifting his arm in a wave and yelling out “Hey!”

It works, and Dipper sticks out a hand once he’s close, not in greeting but to wave it around. “What’s this about?”

“Well jeez, I dunno really. Rick’s...he said something about it being ‘damn time’ and I was just...dragged along. My...well. Grandpa doesn’t like explaining things, thinks its a waste of breath when I’m not gonna understand it anyways. I think...I think he knows...um..”

“Ford. Uncle Ford. And Stan. I’m Dipper. Ford’s only been here like...weeks, wow, how did Rick know?”

Dipper’s eyes are wide and he knows he probably looks way too excited, but. Everything about Uncle Ford is still a mystery to him. To know that someone knew he was back somehow was pretty...interesting.

“Morty. Yeah, he’s...got a bunch of sciency stuff, something beeped for like four days straight and he just…” Morty purses his mouth, glances over to the older men, and Dipper follows his gaze, and feels his chest tighten.

Because, whoa. No way.

Ford’s hands are big, it's impossible to miss them, and they’re framing Rick’s face, eyes big and soft behind his glasses and Dipper feels like he’s lost his footing. This is something intimate.

 

Something clicks, then, the way Stan muttered about ‘all sorts of trouble follows my damn brother’. Cause Rick’s smirk is still there, even if his hands are just...well. On Ford’s hips, if he had to guess. Jacket hides them.

“Well. I mean. Grandpa doesn't talk about a lot of anything. So. I guess him and your...Uncle. Have a history?” Morty looks like he’s trying not to laugh, and Dipper smiles at that, raises a brow.

“You think, dude? This is like...some...The Notebook scene right here.” And he can’t help but laugh, glancing down at the journal in his arms. Oh, man. What a tragic romance he can imagine.

Rick’s murmuring something and that get’s Dippers attention, and Ford looks so...hopeful. “ _Yeah?_ ” Dipper reads his lips make that small word, and he has to turn his eyes back to Morty, feeling his own face flush. Morty just chuckles at that. “Jeez, no kidding. I think your Uncle is the only person to...look happy to see Rick, actually. Most people shoot, or...well. He’s rude and mostly gross. But. Maybe..”

Dipper shrugs. “I don’t know much about Uncle Ford. Didn’t really know he existed until he showed up. He’s. He’s really cool. Super smart. Like. He wrote all these journals about supernatural things in this town and-”

Morty looks interested, but his face pales, which is why Dipper trails off. He’s still facing the...couple. Yeah. That’s what they are. Dipper glances over, and. Ew, gross. Old dudes kissing. But it’s not...it looks sad. Like The Notebook. Seriously.

 

“I think we should...go?” Dipper throws a thumb over his shoulder at the shack, and grins. “You can meet Mabel. My sister. She likes new boys. Don’t let her fool you, she’s the brawn of our group.”

Morty laughs, grins. “New boys? Jeez, okay. Yeah. Yeah. Let’s go. I know _all about_ tough sisters, buddy.”

 

 


End file.
